Fetiche
by Harumaki03
Summary: En el momento en que reconoció que tenía una extraña fijación por cada expresión, la forma en que movía sus labios, incluso por algún trozo de piel a la vista, supo que tenía un problema.


**"Fetiche"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** En el momento en que reconoció que tenía una extraña fijación por cada expresión, la forma en que movía sus labios, incluso por algún trozo de piel a la vista, supo que tenía un problema.

 **Nota:** **Sōma** tiene un fetiche con **Erina** en general, porque **YOLO**. Y esto es _random_.

 **-/-/-**

Él no era de los que se fijaba en aquellas cosas. Ni cabello, ojos, labios, tampoco le importaba mucho si el busto era proporcionado o no, ni si habían medias cubriendo piernas esbeltas o conjuntos de pijama que hacían volar su imaginación.

Así que cuando se encontró mirando fijamente la curva de aquel cuello femenino gracias a que el largo cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola alta en una de las clases que tenían en común _(cocina francesa)_ no supo qué pensar.

Menos cuando se le antojo querer tocar aquella piel y saber si era tan suave como parecía; con el ceño fruncido ladeó su cabeza, preguntándose qué le estaba sucediendo.

 **-/-/-**

—Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en el ingrediente para la final de la Selección de Otoño de este año? —Los miembros de la Élite 10 estaban todos sentados en una mesa circular, mirando los documentos donde se presentaban los temas de la selección, incluyendo el ingrediente para los últimos dos competidores.

—No le veo nada de malo, estará bien ver si pueden manejar un salmonete de roca —Akira Hayama, el tercer asiento, inhalo profundamente uno de los trozos de canela que siempre llevaba consigo.

—La frescura y método de preparación influirán mucho en el resultado —Kurokiba Ryou se cruzó de brazos, ladeando un poco su cabeza—. Espero que no lo desperdicien.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Nakiri Alice palmeó el hombro del pelinegro—. No juzguemos sin antes verlos en acción.

—¿Yukihira? —el aludido se había mantenido en silencio, mirando al segundo asiento hablar sobre las propuestas—. ¿No tienes nada que añadir? —Erina le miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si nuestro segundo, tercero y cuarto asiento le dan el visto bueno —respondió mirándola tanto a ella, como a Hayama y Kurokiba respectivamente —no veo nada que añadir —se encogió de hombros.

La sala quedo en un súbito silencio ante la respuesta del pelirrojo. Todos se miraron entre sí un tanto sorprendidos y preocupados.

—Oye Yukihira, ¿estás bien? —Akira le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Usualmente el primer asiento siempre encontraba peros a todo y siempre salía con alguna otra idea, que todos tenían que admitir luego a regañadientes resultaba casi siempre más interesante que la primera opción.

Yukihira Sōma esbozó una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

—Nunca mejor —miró al resto de sus compañeros y luego miró a Erina—. Con esto hemos concluido, ¿no? Pues me voy a la cocina, quiero probar una nueva receta —se puso de pie con toda la despreocupación que siempre le había caracterizado mientras Erina lo sujetaba por la manga de su chaqueta.

—La reunión aún no ha terminado, Yukihira Sōma —le espetó ella con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos echando fuego—. Eres el primer asiento, ¡debes quedarte hasta el final! —le reprochó.

Y ahí estaba, el pequeño surco entre sus cejas, la forma en que arrugaba su pequeña nariz y el pequeño puchero que estaba haciendo con sus labios, reflejando su indignación.

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y ese extraño impulso de querer seguir viendo sus diferentes expresiones solo se acrecentó.

—Tú estás a cargo, Nakiri —sonrió, tratando de avanzar pero el agarre de ella se hizo más fuerte—. Anda vamos, de todos modos me vas a pasar el resumen luego —con un rápido movimiento se quitó la chaqueta y salió corriendo, dejándola con el flácido objeto en la mano—. ¡Hasta luego chicos! ¡Cuida de mi chaqueta, Nakiri! —y la puerta cerrándose tras de sí fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos.

—¿Alguien sabe si en serio esta bien? —Hisako miró preocupada al resto mientras Erina temblaba de ira y arrojaba la chaqueta del pelirrojo en su asiento.

—¡Ese idiota de Yukihira! —gruño Erina, apretando los puños.

—Con Yukihira-kun nunca se sabe —Aldini Takumi tenía una ceja enarcada.

Alice había mirado el desarrollo en silencio, manteniendo sus ideas para sí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que a más de uno le recorriera un escalofrío en la sala.

—¿Señorita? —Ryou la miró sin realmente estar preocupado, a diferencia del resto, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus sombrías expresiones salidas de la nada.

Pero Alice siguió sin responder y solo siguió sonriendo, lo que hizo pensar a los demás que definitivamente algo estaba realmente mal, tanto con el primer como quinto asiento y que no se sabía cual era peor.

 **-/-/-**

—Hisako —llamó la rubia a su amiga que estaba a unos pasos, leyendo unos documentos.

—¿Si, Erina-sama? —preguntó, curiosa. Hubo un tinte de duda en la forma en que ella le había llamado.

Erina miró a su amiga, indecisa sobre preguntarle o no, miró el cajón a su derecha, donde bien sabía tenía guardada la chaqueta del pelirrojo alborotador.

Desde hacía ya una semana y media.

—¿Erina-sama? —Hisako se acercó a ella, preocupada por su silencio prolongado. Habían pasado muchas cosas en aquellos años y una de ellas es que su amistad se había afianzado muchísimo más, por eso le extrañaba que la rubia guardara silencio.

—Lo siento, no es nada —determinó la rubia, más como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de sus propias palabras.

—Erina-sama, ¿está segura? Su rostro no es de nada —tomó asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio—. Puede contarme lo que sucede con confianza.

La rubia suspiró, enojada consigo misma por permitir que su preocupación se reflejara en su rostro pero más aún por permitir que ese estúpido cabeza de chorlito fuese el que provocará su preocupación, para empezar.

—¿Has hablado con Yukihira estos últimos días? —preguntó con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos.

La pregunta tomó a la pelirosada desprevenida, había esperado muchas cosas, pero aquella definitivamente no era una de ellas.

—¿Sōma-kun? —llevo una mano a su babilla, en gesto pensativo—. Nos vimos ayer cuando iba de camino al Shokugeki con aquel chico de segundo, incluso hoy cuando cambiamos de salones —ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Porqué lo pregunta?

Erina mantuvo el ceño fruncido, así que no se había equivocado aquella mañana cuando había atisbado una cabellera pelirroja desaparecer a toda velocidad por uno de los pasillos.

—Creo que Yukihira Sōma me esta evitando —musitó en voz baja con tono preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuvieron otra discusión por algún platillo? —se alarmó Hisako.

—No —negó Erina —no hemos vuelto a cruzar palabras desde la reunión para el ingrediente final elegido para la selección —se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sus palabras trayendo extrañeza a su amiga.

—¿Porqué cree que la esta evitando? ¿No le habrá dicho de nuevo que es un chef de poca monta y esta vez en verdad él se enojo, no? —Erina soltó una pequeña risilla, no pudiendo imaginar al hijo de Saiba-sama enojado por una nimiedad como aquella.

—No Hisako, ni siquiera he podido devolverle su tonta chaqueta —señaló con la cabeza el cajón donde estaba la misma en un gesto furibundo—. Cada vez que voy a buscarlo, sale corriendo o no está, es muy extraño.

—Tiene razón, Sōma-kun no es del tipo que haga esas cosas —murmuró Hisako —eso explica porque esta usando el uniforme de Tootsuki, su chaqueta sigue en sus manos.

Erina abrió sus ojos, atónita.

—¿El uniforme de Tootsuki? —Hisako asintió.

—Todo el mundo habla de ello, de que si se harto de ir contra el reglamento de vestimenta —rió —y solo es porque no tiene su chaqueta.

—Bueno, no la tiene porque no quiere, he tratado muchas veces de devolvérsela pero se desvanece y lo peor es que no sé qué pude haberle hecho para que actúe de forma tan infantil —bufó.

—¿Porqué no le pregunta directamente? —Erina fue a replicar pero Hisako la cortó—. Recuerde que hoy tenemos nuestra noche de chicas en el dormitorio de la Estrella Polar, quizás pueda verlo y preguntarle lo que sucede.

Erina inhalo profundamente y asintió de forma queda. Hisako tenía razón, lo mejor sería enfrentarlo en su territorio y saber qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte Hisako se hacía una ligera idea de lo que podría estar pasando pero no quería saltar a conclusiones, así como Yukihira Sōma era un genio para inventar platillos que lo ayudaban a salir del peligro, era un completo idiota con cosas relacionadas a los sentimientos.

Y detestaba admitirlo, pero su estimada Erina-sama era justo igual.

 **-/-/-**

Algo estaba mal consigo, lo sabía. No podía ser que se pusiera tan eufórico y nervioso a la vez solo por verla.

Era Nakiri-soy-perfecta-e-inalcanzable Erina, la que buscaba meterse con él en todos los aspectos posibles y que a él le gustaba molestar. Era la que tenía esa admiración ya-no-tan-secreta por su padre y que él encontraba tierno.

Era... ¡Diablos! Se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos en frustración, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal consigo? Resopló mientras miraba el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana.

Un recuerdo llego a sí al mirar aquel cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel paisaje.

Su viaje a Hokkaido. Cuando había compartido la misma vista que ella de aquel increíble cielo estrellado. Su comentario de que quería comer hueva de salmón. El cuestionamiento de ella y la respuesta tonta de él.

Su risa. No recordaba que ella hubiese reído de forma tan natural y relajada consigo hasta aquel momento. Al pasar a su segundo año habían compartido más momentos juntos. Había podido verla sonreír más a menudo, aunque un momento como aquel en el tren nunca se había repetido.

Ella siempre estaba con Hisako o las chicas del dormitorio o estaban en clases, o todos juntos en las reuniones de la Élite 10. No supo porqué pero la idea de que no hayan compartido otro momento como aquel, no, más bien, el no haber disfrutado solo él su risa se le antojaba peor que el calamar frito con crema de maní y mermelada de fresa que había inventado antes.

—¿Qué está pasándome? —apoyó su frente en el escritorio. Y encima de todo se había comportado como un idiota todos aquellos días, huyendo de ella sin saber realmente el porqué, solo sabía que cuando empezaba a reaccionar, sus piernas ya lo llevaban lejos.

Se golpeó la frente suavemente con el escritorio, tratando de ver si así podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La piel de su cuello, _el cual sus dedos últimamente cosquilleaban anhelando acariciar._

Otro golpe. Las mejillas que enrojecían con facilidad, ya fuese por enojo o vergüenza _que muchas veces quería pellizcar._ Otro golpe. Sus ojos lilas que podían expresar desagrado hasta dulzura, _¡mírame, mírame, ¡mírame!_

Los golpes se hicieron más continuos y su pie derecho empezó a temblar a causa de un tic.

 _"Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, ¡sal de mi cabeza!"._

Sus labios, se perdía mirándolos, cuando lo llamaba _(mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, así como su frente pegada al escritorio)_ por su apellido, siempre; ¿cómo sonaría si le llamara solo por su nombre? Otro golpe. Aquello estaba mal.

Muy mal. Así que levantando la cabeza decidió que la mejor forma de sacarse todas aquellas cosas absurdas de la cabeza era haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: cocinar.

 **-/-/-**

Erina entró a la residencia de la Estrella Polar como si fuese su hogar _(aunque éste lo había sido más que su misma mansión)_ , a pesar de que no vivía allí, sí que pasaba bastante tiempo, de algún modo el lazo de amistad que había forjado con los miembros de la misma era más fuertes de lo que ella misma le gustaba admitir.

Le gustaba escuchar a la enérgica Yuki y la calmada Ryoko, que parecía mayor que ellas. Las conversaciones con Megumi _(especialmente cuando se recomendaban mangas)_ y las anécdotas de Fumio-san.

Algunas veces Alice se les unía y otras no. A veces podían escuchar a los chicos ser revoltosos en la habitación de Marui y juraba que la risa de ese idiota de Yukihira Sōma se filtraba a través de la rendija de la puerta para meterse de lleno en sus oídos.

Apretó los labios. Esperaba poder encontrar a ese idiota y preguntarle qué diablos le sucedía.

No se lo dijo antes a Hisako pero la extraña actitud del pelirrojo para con ella la afligía de una forma que no podía explicar.

Ni siquiera se había acercado a ella _(como usualmente hacia)_ para molestarla durante la clase que tenían en común y aquello solo la había irritado más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Hola? —le extraño no encontrar a nadie en la sala común como era habitual sino estaban en las habitaciones o la cocina.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta el inicio de las escaleras hasta que un sonido llamo su atención proveniente de donde sabía estaba la cocina.

— _"¿Habrán comenzado sin mi?"_ —Erina dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta con suavidad.

Respiró profundamente, absorbiendo el aroma de lo que se estaba cocinando y quién lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Estás haciendo Tamagoyaki? —las diestras manos masculinas que estaban acomodando el platillo se detuvieron y la cabeza del propietario se volvió para mirarla, atónito.

—¿Na-Nakiri? —los hashi de metal casi se le caen al primer asiento—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la mayor naturalidad de la que fue capaz.

Erina entró a la cocina completamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su mirada era penetrante y Sōma podía jurar que podía ver a través de sí.

—Justo la persona con la que más quería hablar —se fue acercando a él con paso firme y su ceño fruncido—. Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, Yukihira.

—¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres? —acomodó los hashi junto al plato y apoyo sus manos en el mostrador, fingiendo que analizaba la colocación del platillo.

—¿Qué a qué me refiero? No seas tan descarado, Yukihira Sōma —él cerró sus manos en puños y respiro profundamente—. Primero te vas de la reunión la semana pasada sin esperar a que terminara, segundo, me dejas tu tonta chaqueta y me pides cuidarla y tercero, cada vez que trate de devolverla, corrías al verme como alma perseguida por el diablo —su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder y Sōma tragó en seco.

—Vamos Nakiri, siempre me voy antes de que las reuniones terminen o me duermo –soltó una pequeña carcajada —y cuidar de mi chaqueta no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Y qué me dices de correr cada vez que me veías? —espetó ella.

—Yo no hice...

—Sé un poco más honesto y dime que no estabas huyendo de mi sin motivo alguno mirándome a la cara —Sōma inhalo profundamente, buscando mantener la calma mientras se volvía para mirarla de frente.

—Yo... —la miró directamente a sus ojos lilas que le devolvían la mirada con incredulidad y expectativa. Repentinamente sintió la boca seca y amarga, como si hubiese tomado un largo trago de vinagre.

—Estoy esperando —Erina se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, su tono frío como hielo y sus ojos como dagas que se clavaban fijamente en los dorados del pelirrojo lo hicieron esbozar el fantasma de una sonrisa.

No podía ser. Aquello era demasiado inverosímil pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener sentido. Quizás...

Sōma estiró su brazo y apenas pensando realmente en lo que hacía, con sus dedos índice y pulgar hizo que el labio inferior de Erina sobresaliera un poco más que el superior, completando su puchero. Al verla así él rió y ella enrojeció, sorprendida y avergonzada. Él no apartaba sus dedos y podía sentir lo calientes que estaban.

—¡¿Qué...?! —balbuceó como pudo pues él seguía sujetando su labio inferior y riendo.

—Lamento haber huido de ti toda esta semana, Nakiri —Sōma ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía y apartaba sus dedos del labio de ella.

Erina le miró confundida y dolida, ¿qué había hecho ahora que ameritase que huyera de sí?

—Entonces lo admites —se descruzó de brazos y bajo un poco la mirada—. ¿Puedes explicar tus motivos? —en respuesta sintió su rostro ser tomado por los lados por dos manos grandes y cálidas, forzándola a alzar la mirada.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Yukihira que tanto ella como su corazón se sobresaltaron. ¿Qué rayos...? La forma en que la estaba mirando solo la hacia sentir más nerviosa.

Recordó fugazmente que algo así había sucedido en uno de los últimos mangas que había leído y había terminado en... ¡Espera, que esto no es un manga _Shoujo_! Aunque aún así...

—Porque me gustas, Nakiri —lo dijo de forma tan suave y natural que a Erina le costó procesar sus palabras.

¿G-gustar? ¡¿Él había dicho que le gustaba?! ¿A qué clase de gustar se estaba refiriendo? ¡No! Conociéndolo era de amistad pero entonces, ¡¿porqué la estaba mirando así y...?!

De repente él empezó a reír y ella se sintió más confundida.

—¡O-oye! ¡Deja de bromear con cosas de ese tipo! —bufó, entendiendo que todo era parte de alguna estúpida broma del pelirrojo.

Sōma tomó aire, buscando calmarse y negó con su cabeza mientras un tenue, sorpresivo e inusual rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

—No estoy bromeando. Me gustas tanto que estoy empezando a creer que estoy enfermo —las cejas de Erina se fruncieron y sus ojos le miraban con duda y sorpresa.

—Yukihira, si te gusta alguien lo normal es decirlo, no huir al verle —espetó, incrédula.

—Oye, yo no sabía que era eso lo que me sucedía hasta hace unos minutos atrás —Erina negó con su cabeza, atónita y él volvió a reír por su expresión.

—¡¿Porqué demonios te estás riendo?! ¡No sé si estas bromeando o hablas en serio! ¡Me estás confundiendo, estúpido Yukihira! —le casi grito, harta de sus palabras y acciones sin sentido.

Siguiendo la alegría de su corazón al saber lo que le sucedía e ignorando las palabras de la rubia, se dejó llevar y por toda respuesta unió sus labios a los de ella. Erina sintió el corazón bajarle a los pies y su pulso latir en sus oídos mientras su rostro parecía un semáforo en señal de alto cuando sintió aquellos extraños y cálidos labios pegados a los suyos.

Qué... Él parecía tan sorprendido por su acción como ella aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido al fondo al devolverle la mirada a los lilas abiertos de par en par.

—¿No sé supone que debes cerrar los ojos? —preguntó con suavidad, separando solo por centímetros sus labios de los de ella.

Los lilas de ella reflejaban su estupefacción mientras los dorados de él le miraban un tanto interrogantes.

—¡T-tú...! —balbuceó con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada, notó que las manos masculinas seguían sujetando su rostro y que él acariciaba como al descuido con su pómulo izquierdo con el pulgar.

—Me gustas, Erina —ella trago en seco, sentía sus mejillas arder y los labios resecos. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él le había llamado por su nombre pero era la primera vez que no era acompañado por su apellido.

—D-deja de... —lo miró de reojo. Aquello era inaudito. Era ridículo, ¿porqué su corazón se aceleraba por sus palabras? ¿Acaso ella también...? No... ¡ _Nononono_!

Él estaba sonriendo de medio lado, con sus dorados orbes brillando intensamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mezcla de alegría y emoción, ¿aquello era sentirse "enamorado"? ¿Verla poner aquellas caras tan, consideradas por sí mismo, tiernas, hacerla sonrojar y tartamudear eran parte de la receta que lo hacían sentir así por ella?

—¿No vas a responder a mi confesión? —preguntó con sorna. Ella alzó la mirada y se la sostuvo, con una mezcla de estupefacción e incredulidad.

Erina empezó a negar con su cabeza lentamente, sin poder coordinar sus ideas. Sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de humo, no podía pensar con claridad.

Sōma asintió con lentitud, sin dejar de sonreír, inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella. Erina quiso retroceder pero las manos masculinas sujetando su rostro se lo impidieron.

Los labios cálidos contra los suyos la sorprendieron de nuevo. Él había cerrado los ojos mientras ella seguía estática, mirando su rostro y sintiendo sus labios moverse de forma muy sutil sobre los suyos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era aquello un sueño? ¿Tenía ella tanto poder imaginativo?

Cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos temblorosas por los nervios hasta el pecho de él, podía sentir el latir feroz de su corazón bajo su palma. ¿Había estado así todo aquel rato?

Movió sus labios suavemente al compás de los suyos, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de los mismos y de su sabor, el cual no podía definir.

—¿Debo suponer que está es tu respuesta? —Erina abrió los ojos de golpe mientras los labios de Sōma estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

¿R-respuesta? Negó con su cabeza lentamente y empezó a retroceder. Aquello no...

—E-eso jamás —las manos de Yukihira abandonaron su rostro y su calidez se le antojo entrañable.

Podía sentir su pulso latir desaforado en su cuello, su corazón se había movido a su estómago y su cabeza seguía en una especie de limbo.

—Nakiri —él suspiró mientras acariciaba su nuca con una de sus manos —sabes cuan testarudo soy, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa que esbozaba ante un nuevo y excitante reto hizo acto de presencia. Erina abrió sus ojos aún más y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—Yu-Yukihira, eso ja-jamás va a suceder —espetó, poniendo una mano entre ellos a modo de defensa.

—Haré que digas que mi comida es deliciosa —le sostuvo la mano y ladeó la sonrisa —cuando lo hagas, estarás aceptando mis sentimientos y admitiendo que también te gusto —Erina abrió y cerró los labios, pero nada salía de ellos.

—S-sigue soñando —logró balbucear, apartando la mirada de aquellos labios masculinos cuya finura notaba más ahora.

Sōma rió suavemente y llevo la mano de ella hasta sus labios, depositando un casto beso en el dorso de la misma, notando el ligero temblor que la recorrió y como el rubor en sus mejillas se había extendido hasta sus orejas.

—Yo hago mis sueños realidad, Nakiri —Erina trago en seco, notando la intensidad de sus dorados orbes. Juraba que podía sentir la calidez de sus labios aún en el dorso de su mano y que sus rodillas querían fallarle pero...

—¡N-no en esta ocasión, Yukihira...! —se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió otro par de pasos para poner distancia entre ellos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y sonreía con algo parecido a la complacencia. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese i-idiota por la cabeza?!

—Haré que digas con esa boca que mi comida es deliciosa y aceptes mis sentimientos —replicó él con firmeza.

La determinación en sus palabras la conmocionó y la hizo negar con su cabeza con lentitud.

—¡J-jamás! —y dicho esto dio la vuelta y salió como bólido de la cocina, con su cabeza llena de tontos y estúpidos pensamientos sinsentido, cada cual más inverosímil que el otro.

Sōma por su parte se llevó una mano a su pecho, notando cuan acelerado estaba su corazón, ahora notaba lo fría que estaban sus manos y dedos a causa de los nervios que afloraban ahora.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Cada expresión que ella hacía, la forma en que sus ojos iban tras ella de forma automática, sus manos cosquilleando por tocar su piel _(la cual era mucho más tersa de lo que pensó)_ , sus ojos, pómulos, su fijación en sus labios _(suaves y de un sabor dulce)_ , ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido.

No era que se estaba volviendo un raro u obsesionado. Era solo que se había enamorado de la Lengua de Dios, toda ella su nuevo fetiche personal.

 **—Fin—**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as! ¡Que este nuevo año esté cargado de bendiciones, metas y sueños cumplidos para ustedes!

¡Primera publicación del año y después de unos meses de ausencia! ¡Hurra!

El final no me convenció mucho **PERO** quería terminar la historia porque en verdad tengo tiempazo con este borrador _(desde Septiembre)_ así que ya no quería darle más largas, de antemano, perdonen el **OOC**.

Sin alargar mucho esto, solo les dejo saber que como hay variantes del «fetichismo» lo de **Sōma** es un poco de cada cosa _(persona o cosa que se adora)_ y también del sexual _(en lugar de la excitación erótica por prenda de vestir o parte del cuerpo en particular, toda_ _ **Erina**_ _logra eso en él)_. ¿Qué? Aquí ya están en tercer año y todo es válido xD.

Y **Erina** , bueno, ¿quién dijo que las _tsunderes_ admiten sus sentimientos a la primera, a pesar de que lo tengan escrito en toda la cara?

Espero que este primer escrito del año _(esperemos que este año nos trate mejor conforme a mis escritos y actualizaciones_ _ ***risa nerviosa***_ _)_ sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más...

¡Ja ne!

 **Iniciado:** _ **Septiembre 29, 2016.**_

 **Finalizado:** _**Enero 05, 2017.**_


End file.
